Sanctuary Idol: World Tour
by Taurus-no-Leo
Summary: La continuación del fic que tal vez te hizo reír a carcajadas o del cual nunca supiste, Sanctuary Idol: World Tour continúa los sucesos de Sanctuary Idol, con muchas más sorpresas, más risas y sobre todo, ¡más SAINT SEIYA! ¡Léanlo ya! PD: ¡I'M BACK!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y los animes que aparecerán en este fic no me pertenecen, son obra de Masami Kurumada y sus autores, respectivamente.**

 **¡Buenos días/tardes/noches/lo que sea!**

 **He vuelto luego de tanto tiempo...con la continuación de mi único fic terminado, el viejo y gracioso Sanctuary Idol (que si no habéis leído, está aquí:** s/7339331/1/Sanctuary-Idol **) y he decidido darle una mejor narrativa a este nuevo fic, que espero que les de mucha risa y terminen enganchándose con la historia y compartiéndola con todo fan que guste de Saint Seiya y los animes que irán apareciendo en este fic. Sin más que decir, los dejo con el prólogo!**

* * *

Santuario de Athena, Grecia, domingo 9 de agosto del 2015, 10:00 am;

-No puedo creer que falten sólo 21 días para que se cumpla un año de nuestra victoria.-un peliazul le comentaba esto a su frívolo amigo mientras ambos tomaban vino francés desde el techo de la Casa de Escorpio, en un día tranquilo de verano.

-Sí…tienes mucha razón, Milo.-dijo Camus, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-Aún recuerdo la gala final y toda la euforia de la victoria.-El francés acercó la copa a sus labios y dio un trago a aquel vino.

-Y mirando el lado bueno, la señorita Saori ha dejado su lado explotador atrás y ahora es una diosa benévola, o al menos eso aparenta…-Milo estalló en carcajadas al recordar el suceso de la final mediante los testimonios de sus compañeros de Orden.

-Qué lástima habernos perdido justo ese instante-dijo Camus, quien no dejaba de sonreír.

De repente, ambos dorados sintieron un llamado vía Cosmos desde el templo del Patriarca, a lo cual se apresuraron a atender. Al llegar, se dieron cuenta que eran casi los últimos, exceptuando al impuntual de MM e Ikki y Shiryu, quienes tampoco estaban presentes.

-Ejem.-Shion aclaró la garganta para obtener la atención de sus subordinados. Saori apareció detrás de una cortina blanca y empezó a hablar:

-Mis adorados caballeros, me complace anunciarles una increíble noticia: Debido al gran éxito de Sanctuary Idol, yo, su increíble e inteligente Diosa,-risas de parte de los Caballeros, que fueron silenciadas por Shion, quien tampoco pudo reprimir una leve risa-junto a otras industrias poderosas del Anime mundial, decidimos hacer una gira mundial junto a otros grupos musicales de otros animes ¡Para obtener mayor audiencia y promover el anime de Saint Seiya!

Todos los caballeros (incluidos los impuntuales) reaccionaron animadamente frente a esta declaración, ya que podrían repetir la jarana que fue Sanctuary Idol no sólo en Grecia, sino en todo el mundo. Ya estaban organizando los puntos de juerga luego de las galas, cuando Saori los interrumpió.

-Sin embargo, las reglas de este concurso son algo diferentes. Ustedes 18 deberán formar bandas de tres, cuatro o cinco integrantes para poder participar. Y espero que lo hagan bien, porque en caso contrario ustedes pagarán con algo peor que la muerte… ¡RECORTE DE SUELDOS!

-¡NOOOOO!-gritó el impasible Shaka, quien recordando el incidente de la alcancía con Saori, se tumbó en el suelo en posición fetal y empezó a chuparse el dedo. Milo, quien encontró esta escena graciosa, sacó su móvil y grabó un vídeo.

-Esto va para Snapchat.-dijo Milo, entre risas-#QuieroMatarAMiJefa

-Bueno, partimos el martes, así que tienen unos dos días para asegurar una banda y salir al ruedo ¡El Tour Mundial aguarda!

-¡Sí!-respondieron los asistentes, menos Shaka quien seguía en shock por el tema salarial.

* * *

El martes por la tarde, a una hora de partir hacia Japón, el punto de partida del Tour, los Caballeros se encontraban en una reunión comunal en la casa de Aries, donde se ultimarían los detalles finales acerca de las bandas.

-Y bien,-dijo Mu, quien estaba vestido como un ofcinista con unos lentes cuadrados mirando una tabla-Seiya, tu banda está conformada por…

-Aioros, Aioria y Shiryu.-dijo Seiya, en tono infantil-¡Nosotros nos llamaremos Shrek para Siempre!

-Ehm…ok…-dijo Mu, quien estaba a punto de estallar de risa-¿Se puede saber la razón de aquel nombre tan…peculiar?

-¡Claro!-dijo Seiya, inconsciente de lo que iba a pasarle por lo que estaba a punto de decir-¡Es que a mí me dicen Burro, Aioros cuando se enoja parece un ogro, Aioria cuando está feliz es un gatito y Shiryu es un gran dragón!-Seiya acompañó su declaración con gestos exagerados que destruyeron hasta la compostura del más serio.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Los tres mencionados decidieron machacar a Seiya por aquel nombre estúpido que dio sin su autorización y bueno, mientras Mu seguía pasando lista, Seiya pasaba de ser Burro a ser saco de box.

Al cabo de un rato, Mu terminó de registrar a las bandas formadas.

-Bien,-dijo el ariano-voy a pasar lista: Seiya, Aioros, Aioria y Shiryu son Shrek para Siempre -estallido de risas y silbidos para los 4- Milo, Hyoga, Camus y Kanon son The Champions; MM, Shun, Afrodita, Ikki y Saga son Inferno Boyz y por último Dohko, Shaka, Shura, Aldebarán y yo somos…¿los hijos de Buda?-Mu, mientras el grupo soltaba alguna que otra risa o se miraban con caras de resignamiento, le dio una mirada fija a Shaka-Dime que es una broma.

-No lo es, mi querido Mu.-dijo Shaka, con su impasividad característica-somos como monos en la palma de…

-¡CÁLLATE!-le espetaron sus compañeros. Mu retomó la palabra.

-En fin…el nombre de nuestra banda será al final The Stardust Walkers. Entonces, ahora debemos esperar a Saori y a mi maestro para irnos.

Al cabo de 10 minutos, Saori llegó al templo de Aries. Tras ella, un Shion cargando unas 5 maletas mediante telequinesis.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de irnos.-dijo Saori-¡Mu, teletransporte hacia el aeropuerto de Atenas!

-Ay ya me lo veía venir…-dijo Mu, resignado, quien teletransportó a sus compañeros y a sí mismo al aeropuerto.

* * *

Aeropuerto de Atenas, Grecia, martes 11 de agosto del 2015, 07:00 pm;

Los transeúntes del lugar, los empleados del aeropuerto y las personas esperando sus vuelos deben haberse sorprendido de ver 19 hombres con cabellos coloridos siguiendo a una señorita menor que ellos. Al llegar a la sala de espera, los caballeros ya platicaban en sus "bandas" para tener un plan de acción. Mu, deseando conocer algo más acerca de este World Tour, se acercó a Shion en busca de información, lo cual terminó en una negativa del Patriarca.

-Lo siento, Mu.-dijo el Patriarca-Cuando lleguemos a Japón, entenderán todo.

De repente, Saori pegó un grito y todos los caballeros se presentaron a la velocidad de la luz frente a ella.

-Bueno chicos,-dijo Saori-ha llegado el momento. Espero que seamos los mejores y nos llevemos el trofeo. ¿Listos?

-¡Sí!

-Entonces-dijo la reencarnación de Athena-¡Al avión!

Y los 18 caballeros subieron, listos para una nueva aventura musical.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor: Sé que es un Crossover, pero en vista de que principalmente tendremos a los personajes de Saint Seiya como protagonistas, lo pongo en la sección de historias sin crossover. ¡Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo! ¡Compartan el fic con todos sus amigos amantes del anime! HASTA LUEGO :D**


	2. ¿En qué lío nos has metido, Saori?

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y los animes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, son obra de Masami Kurumada y diversos autores, respectivamente.**

 **¡Chicos!**

 **He vuelto con el primer capítulo de esta mescolanza de diversión, acción, emociones y...¡CANTO! Espero que les guste, y compartan el fic con sus amigos, enemigos y personas favoritas :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **¿En qué lío nos has metido, Saori?**

Aeropuerto de Tokio, miércoles 12 de agosto de 2015, 08:00 am

Luego de 11 horas confinados en un avión, soportando las bromas de MM, el coqueteo de Milo con la rusa que iba a su lado y el posterior contacto que hubo frente la avergonzada mirada de Shun, los ronquidos de Aldebarán, el horrendo olor de las cremas de hidratación facial de Afrodita, las peleas entre los gemelos y los frustrados intentos de Shaka de recuperar su alcancía del bolso de mano de Saori, los 5 caballeros de bronce salían disparados de la puerta del aeropuerto en dirección al orfanatorio, que quedaba relativamente cerca de ahí, pero fueron detenidos por Saori.

-¿¡A DÓNDE CREÉIS QUE VÁIS!?-gritó Saori, asustando a medio aeropuerto.

-Íbamos…al…orfanatorio…-dijo Seiya balbuceando.

-¡QUÉ ORFANATORIO NI QUÉ OCHO CUARTOS!-vociferaba la pelilila-¡TIENEN QUE PARTICIPAR EN UN CONCURSO; Y SEIYA, NO TE QUIERO VER CERCA DE ESA!-Seiya retrocedió unos pasos frente a las amenazas de Saori y aquella violenta referencia a Miho.

-Bueno,-dijo el Patriarca, intentado calmar la tensión y las risas de los dorados-es hora de ir a la mansión Kido. Mu, ¿Serías tan amable…?

-Está bien.-dijo el ariano, resignado a ser el encargado del transporte.

Mansión Kido, miércoles 12 de agosto de 2015, 08:45 am

Los 19 hombres y Saori aparecieron frente a la puerta de la mansión Kido. La mansión se erguía imponente frente a las miradas atónitas de los dorados y las socarronas miradas de los de bronce, quienes ya habían pasado parte de sus vidas en aquel lugar.

-Y bien…-dijo Saori-sus cuartos se encuentran en el segundo piso. Los he distribuido por bandas, así que aprovechen el tiempo que tengan aquí, que sólo estaremos en Tokio tres días. En una hora y media, les explicaremos de qué va todo esto.

Los 18 muchachos entraron despavoridos a la mansión, en busca de sus habitaciones. Lo que encontraron los sorprendió, incluso a los que ya conocían la mayoría de las instalaciones de la mansión: cuartos extremadamente amplios, dos baños, camas grandes y cómodas, un televisor enorme y un sofá cómodo, todo eso por habitación. 15 minutos más tarde, las bandas estaban ya instaladas en sus respectivas habitaciones y organizaban su plan de acción. Al cabo de una hora, los chicos bajaron al comedor a desayunar; y al cabo de unos minutos, en medio del desayuno, Shion tomó la palabra.

-Entonces…-el ariano carraspeó, en un vano intento de conseguir una voz más autoritaria-…es hora de explicar el origen y las reglas de Sanctuary Idol: World Tour. Primero, vamos con el origen…

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Saori Kido, como toda buena líder, se encontraba en la Conferencia Anual de Personajes de Anime, a la cual asistían los personajes con mayor influencia en su respectivo Anime para discutir alguna medida que sea debatible y polémica. En esta ocasión, sólo unos 11 personajes se encontraban en dicha reunión, cuyo centro era…la oficina de Roy Mustang.

-Saori,-dijo una entusiasta Tsunade-debo felicitarte en nombre de todo el cast de Naruto por tu genial idea con el Sanctuary Idol.

-Ya quisiera que algún personaje de mi universo supiese cantar…-dijo una apenada Bulma-los Saiyan sólo son unos seres preocupados en luchar…qué lástima…

-Ahora que lo pienso…en ningún momento mis compañeros o yo tuvimos la idea de hacer un show de canto, y eso que casi todos cantamos bien…-Seiichi Yukimura se frotaba la barbilla con la mano izquierda-sólo Echizen tuvo la oportunidad de compartir escenario con Mu.

-Señores, no nos desviemos del tema,-dijo un aburrido Light Yagami, quien estaba apuntando en una libreta todo lo conversado, mientras una precavida Nico Robin observaba el contenido de ésta, asegurándose que no fuese una Death Note-estamos aquí por una convocación de la señorita Saori. ¿A qué se debe esto?

-Señores y señoritas,-dijo Saori a los presentes-en vista que queremos expandir la popularidad del Anime a nivel mundial, creo necesario buscar algún tipo de método para lograr esto.

-¡Ya sé!-dijo un emocionado Kazuto Kirigaya-¡Un videojuego!

-Si supieras las de videojuegos que hay…-dijo Yukio Okumura-y la mayoría son malos. Lamentablemente la industria de los videojuegos vende más con jueguitos de pistolitas y bombitas, no con… ¡DEMONIOS Y EXORCISTAS!-Yukio empezó a desprender fuego azul alrededor de su cuerpo, no sin antes ser apagado por Hawkeye, quien llevaba un extintor en caso de incendios de Roy o algún piromaníaco relacionado con Satán.

Los minutos pasaban, y los personajes no encontraban soluciones. Empezaron las discusiones, y todos gritaban propuestas estúpidas al aire en voz elevada. Esto se mantuvo por 10 minutos hasta que un hacha fue clavada en la mesa redonda donde estaban sentados.

-¿¡PODRÍAN CALLARSE, JODER!?-dijo una Yuno Gasai encolerizada-Gracias.-dijo ésta, retomando su sonrisa y su ternura…habitual.

-Genial,-dijo Roy-primero una extraña convoca a reunión en MI oficina, luego casi destruyen mis tímpanos y mi oficina con fuego y ahora me destrozan la mesa de un hachazo. ¿¡PUEDEN DECIDIRSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!? No tengo todo el día.

-Esto…-dijo una voz suave desde la silla más alejada de la mesa-¿Y si hacemos un concurso de canto a nivel de todos los animes aquí presentes?

-¿Ein?-todos los presentes voltearon a ver a un Tetsuya Kuroko, impasible como siempre.- ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?-preguntó Mustang.

-Toda la reunión;-afirmó Kuroko-fui convocado también. Pero mi punto es, debemos hacer un tour mundial de anime, usando el canto como método. Saori Kido debe saber perfectamente el éxito económico y mediático que eso conlleva.-El peliceleste miró a la chica, quien asintió-Entonces todos de acuerdo, ¿Cierto?

-¡Sí!-contestaron todos los demás, ignorando el futuro caótico de su idea.

* * *

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Poker Face. Son las dos palabras necesarias para describir los rostros de los 18 caballeros ante la historia relatada de Saori.

-Déjenme ver si entendí,-dijo Kanon-¿Un chico de 16 años, jugador de básquet, tuvo la idea de meternos a este enredo, OTRA VEZ?

-Bueno,-dijo Hyoga-qué le vamos a hacer. Maestro Shion, ¿Podría explicarnos más en qué consiste las reglas del concurso?

-Patriarca para ti, jovencito.-dijo Shion, cuyo comentario hizo reír a Dohko y Mu-Les explicaré cuando estemos en el lugar del concurso. Todos, acérquense.

Todos formaron un círculo alrededor de Shion y fueron transportados al Coliseo Galáctico. Vieron que el escenario había sido remodelado: el lugar donde antes estaban las 10 armaduras de bronce más la de Sagitario se había vuelto el escenario, con todos los instrumentos posibles instalados y una pasarela que conectaba con el ring, donde se encontraba la mesa del jurado. Alrededor del ring, se encontraban miles de butacas, filas interminables de ellas que se extendían a lo ancho de coliseo. Según Saori, el coliseo tenía capacidad para 15 000 personas.

-Chicos,-empezó Shion-el concurso va de esta manera: ustedes competirán en múltiples rondas de galas en vivo, que se transmitirán desde diferentes partes del mundo. La primera ronda es aquí, en Japón, donde se presentarán a las 24 bandas/duetos/solistas participantes, quienes cantarán por todo el mundo por un premio único en el universo: ¡la Insignia Star!

Ante esta declaración, los caballeros se miraron intrigados. Al parecer, ninguno conocía información alguna sobre este misterioso lugar, excepto Afrodita, quien, incapaz de contener la emoción, empezó a abrazar a Shion.

-¡Qué genial!-exclama el de Piscis-¡La Insignia Star!

-Perdona mi ignorancia, Afrodita,-dijo Shiryu-pero ¿Qué es la Insignia Star?

De repente, una especie de apagón se efectuó en el coliseo, quedando encendida sólo la luz del ring. Los caballeros, más atacados por el miedo ante el apagón que por la curiosidad, se sentaron juntos en el ring, mientras Afrodita, con la voz y gestos más tétricos posibles, empezaba a relatar:

-La Insignia Star…un objeto místico y raro, que aparece una vez cada milenio, y su poseedor tiene el derecho de obtener la mayor popularidad en todo el universo anime, y la fama es tu mejor amiga si tienes la insignia en tu poder. Es decir, el ganador se volverá el ente más famoso en la historia y el mundo del Anime. Éxito, dinero, fanáticas, miles de fics en tu nombre; son cosas de todos los días para el usuario de la Insignia Star. Sin embargo, se dice que quien posee esa Insignia termina perdiéndose a sí mismo y se vuelve un monstruo hambriento de fama, un…FIGURETI.

Los gritos de terror de los caballeros no se hicieron esperar. Seiya abrazaba a Shiryu mientras éste intentaba soltarse, y Shun soltaba lágrimas cortas que eran secadas con la bufanda que llevaba Shaka, quien se quejaba de la sensibilidad de su eventual sucesor.

-Sin embargo esa última parte es considerada más como un mito que como una realidad.-continuó Afrodita-Así que…no tengan problema, sólo que yo no me dejaré ganar, mi equipo y yo dormiremos en los laureles de la fama al final de todo esto.-Ante esto, los Inferno Boyz soltaron gritos de euforia.

-¡No lo creo!-gritó una voz, desconocida por los presentes, menos por Afrodita, quien se volteó a buscar el origen de aquel desafío, con los puños cerrados y los dientes crujiendo.

-¡Tú! Luego de tantos años, te dignas a volver a plantarme cara…-dijo Piscis, quien, con la vista fija en un punto exacto del coliseo, divisaba a un sonriente Deidara, quien, a la cabeza de un grupo de Akatsuki formado por Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu y Kisame, miraban socarronamente a los Inferno Boyz.

-¡Hola, chico plantas!-dijo Deidara, sin dejar de sonreír-Es bueno saber que estarás aquí, ¡listo para que te patee el trasero! ¡Nosotros, los Akatsuki's Punks, vamos a ganar el concurso!

-Serás cabrón…-dijo Afrodita, quien fue detenido por Ikki.

-¡Miren!-dijo Shun, quien señaló a diferentes puntos del Coliseo, desde los cuales muchas "bandas" formadas por los diferentes personajes de los animes participantes emergían, mostrándose.

-¡Bueno, bienvenidos, malditos! ¡YA-HA!-gritó una voz desde lo alto del Coliseo-¡Esta será la ronda informativa previa a la primera gala, la cual es una prueba de velocidad!

-¿Velocidad?-la curiosidad de los 24 miembros participantes aumentaba.

-Exacto, muchachos.-una voz más relajada y divertida tomó la palabra-En este momento, el World Tour empezará. Si salen por esta puerta-una luz iluminó la puerta que se abría lentamente al lado del estrado-llegarán a unos camerinos, uno por equipo, y tendrán 2 horas para preparar la canción que deseen cantar.

-¿¡QUÉEEE!?-los gritos de protesta no se hicieron esperar.

-¿¡QUÉ COÑO ESPERAN!?-dijo una tercera voz-¡PREPÁRENSE PARA COMBATIR A LOS TITANES! Digo… ¡PREPÁRENSE PARA EL ESPECTÁCULO!

Los 24 concursantes salieron disparados hacia sus camerinos. Al estar en el ring, los caballeros llegaron primero.

-¿¡QUÉ COÑO HACEMOS AHORA!?-un desesperado Seiya no sabía qué hacer-¡SHREK, DA LAS ÓRDENES!

-¡CÁLLATE, JODER!-Aioros le propinó un golpe tan fuerte a Seiya que lo dejó viendo caballitos por unos minutos-A ver…según nuestro plan de acción, debemos usar el plan "Salvemos a Fiona", es el único plan organizado que tenemos.

-¿Estás seguro, hermano?-Aioria le dio una mirada intrigada al castaño-Es tan pronto para usar esa arma…

-No nos queda de otra.-dijo Shiryu-Esta ronda es todo o nada.

-Shiryu tiene razón.-dijo Seiya-Hay que dar todo desde el inicio y ganarnos el favor del público.

-Bien, decidido.-dijo Aioros-cantaremos…

-¡Sí!-dijo el resto.

* * *

-¿Todo listo?-dijo Camus-Es hora de salir al ruedo.

-¡Vamos!-The Champions se preparaba para dar su presentación.

-Tsk…ese infeliz de Deidara…-dijo Afrodita-ya le enseñaremos quién manda. ¡Chicos!

-¡Sí!-Inferno Boyz estaban listos para darle una lección a un bocazas (y esto es literal eh, mírenle las manos).

* * *

-Caballeros,-dijo Shaka-es hora de mostrarle al público las verdaderas estrellas de la fama.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.-Stardust Walkers, los más tranquilos, daban señales de emoción y euforia.

* * *

Ya al final de las dos horas, los 24 grupos esperaban en sus camerinos, ubicados en el subterráneo del Coliseo. A través de una pantalla ubicada abajo, se dieron cuenta que el Coliseo había sido abierto, y ya las 15 000 personas que verían la acción en vivo estaba azuzando en favor de sus potenciales ganadores.

-¡Buenas con todos!-dijo una voz animada, mostrando su verdadera identidad: un pelinegro adulto, quien fumaba un cigarrillo-¡Mi nombre es Lindow Amamiya y yo seré uno de los presentadores de este gran e inusual concurso de canto! ¡Mi compañero Gintoki y yo les trataremos de dar la mejor cobertura del concurso y sus participantes!

-Buenos días.-dijo Gintoki, al parecer ignorando que era un domingo en la noche.

-Entonces, es hora de presentar a los jueces.-dijo Lindow-¡Primero, el astuto y algo maniático personaje Yoichi Hiruma!

-¡Hola, malditos!-el quarterback de los Deimon Devil Bats saludaba a todo el público-¡YA-HA!

-Por otro lado,-dijo el impasible Gintoki-se encuentra… ¡Erwin Smith, capitán del Escuadrón de Conocimiento!

-Buenas.-dijo Erwin, serio-Den lo mejor de sí, concursantes.

-Y también nos acompaña Joey Wheeler, del anime Yu-Gi-Oh!-dijo el entretenido Lindow, mientras Joey saludaba a sus fans con besos y movimientos de manos.

Luego de la presentación de los jueces, los presentadores se posicionaron sobre el escenario, listos para empezar la función.

-Y ahora…es hora de presentar al primer grupo…-dijo Lindow-que son…


End file.
